L'immortel, et puis la fin
by tiftouff19
Summary: Carlisle savait qu'un jour, Edward frapperait à la porte de son bureau... Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures... ou comment un vampire meurt... *ONE-SHOT - COMPLETE*


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ou bonjour selon la période !**

**Ceci me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà et cet après-midi, après avoir savament travaillé mes cours, j'ai fait cet écrit. Je tenais donc à vous le faire partager. Un gros merci à **Maru-chan8 **pour sa première lecture sur ce récit et son avis ! **

_**/!\ Petite note à propos de Jardin Public :**__** j'ai supprimé l'histoire en attendant de la commencer réellement. Donc on repart de zéro mais ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne trouvez plus le lien "Jardin Public", j'ai supprimé ma note tout à fait volontairement. Quand elle réapparaitra, vous saurez que le premier chapitre n'est pas loin lol /!\**_

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de week-end !**

**Tiffany**

**::..**

**L'immortel, et puis la fin...**

Le docteur Carlisle Cullen savait. Il savait et attendait chaque heure, avec la même langueur. _La même angoisse lui nouant le ventre. _Il savait, et ce depuis le décès d'Isabella Swan dans un accident de voiture, qu'un jour, il toquerait à la porte de son bureau pour l'implorer. Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit le léger «toc toc» contre l'entrée massive en bois, et sentant l'odeur du vampire, une certaine fatalité envahit alors son esprit.

Edward n'était plus tout à fait le même. Edward Cullen avait cessé de vivre il y a plus de 99 ans, mais voilà un mois que tout infime espoir de rédemption venait de lui être happé, lorsque la vie lui avait retiré Bella. _Sa Bella... _Le médecin ne faisait plus face à un vampire, mais un humain. Car Edward n'avait jamais été plus humain que depuis la mort de sa promise. De sa vie. L'accident s'était produit il y a un mois aujourd'hui, et il arrivait encore à Carlisle d'y penser, de le ressasser sans cesse, en croisant la photo qu'il conservait sur son bureau de chacun de ses «enfants». _Bella avait été sa fille, dès l'instant où Edward en était tombé amoureux. _

Chaque infime bruit, chaque infime goutte de sang qu'elle avait perdu lui revenaient en mémoire.

_Bella devait se rendre chez Angela ce soir-là, pour une soirée avec son amie et Jessica. Elle avait pris son antique Chevrolet pour parcourir la quinzaine de kilomètres la séparant du domicile des Weber. Une pluie drue s'était abattue sur la ville, et Bella n'aperçut que trop tard le camion qui perdait le contrôle dans la grande descente. Morte, tuée sur le coup, les Cullen n'entendirent que trop tard l'incroyable fracas à quelques kilomètres de leur villa. Ce soir-là, un peu plus au nord, Edward Cullen chassait. Attiré par l'incroyable odeur de sang lui rappelant sa douce, il avait arpenté la forêt, dévalant à la vitesse de l'éclair les bois sinueux et tortueux, pour s'arrêter à un kilomètre du lieu du crash, interrompu à la fois par sa sonnerie de téléphone, des pensées trop nombreuses d'humains trop importants pour être amassés en groupe de promenade, surtout à une heure si tardive._

Et ce parfum si entêtant qui se concentrait en un espace trop étriqué. Il avait compris avant de décrocher, et avant d'approcher. 

_« Hémorragie interne ! Il n'y a plus de pouls... Elle est morte sur le coup !»_

_Ainsi s'était achevée la vie d'Isabella Swan, et celle d'Edward Cullen. L'information, lente, s'était propagée dans chacun de ses membres, faisant de lui, le vampire le plus rapide, un homme paralysé. La voix et l'odeur du Docteur Cullen avait confirmé ses doutes, sa plus grande peur. Isabella Swan n'avait pas survécue, broyée sous l'accident. Aucune chance de la transformer. La mort avait été plus rapide qu'eux tous, faisant de ces immortels des personnes impuissantes. _

_« Deuxième blessé grave, le conducteur du camion, traumatisme crânien grave avec artère fémorale ouverte !»_

_Tentant le tout pour le tout, tentant de faire abstraction du corps que les pompiers emportaient, Carlisle Cullen prodiguait des soins au routier mal en point. Après de longues minutes à le ranimer, ils parvinrent à stabiliser son état pour le transporter à l'hôpital. En se relevant, après le départ de l'ambulance, le docteur Cullen n'entendit que le fracas d'un arbre brisé, broyé. Puis un second. Et un troisième. _

_Edward Cullen courrait le plus loin et le plus vite possible, refusant d'entendre cette vérité. Lui échapper, encore. Courir toujours plus loin. Fuir. S'assurer que Bella est encore chez elle... Mais quand il atteignit la maison du chef Swan, il dut faire face à la réalité. Le téléphone sonnait dans le salon et, perché sur un arbre, il vit dans l'ombre les traits de Charlie se crisper, la rage s'emparer de son cœur, le faisant battre vite. Trop vite. Isabella Swan est morte sur cette nationale. Le chef de police de Forks hurla, réfutant cette mort. _

_«Je suis désolé, Charlie... Tellement, tellement désolé...»_

_Pour la dernière fois, Edward entendit battre l'organe vital du père de sa douce, qui s'effondra au sol après une dernière respiration. La mort avait frappé deux fois ce soir, décidant dans une cruauté sans pareille de décimer une famille comme on l'entendait parfois dans des nouvelles sordides... Le lendemain, Charlie aurait dû aller à la pêche avec son ami Billy, et Bella aurait dû revenir aux bras d'Edward._

_Le destin en avait décidé autrement. Le lieu du décès sur le territoire Quileute à proximité des loups-garous avait brouillé les visions d'Alice. Le frisson de la chasse avait inhibé les instincts d'Edward. _

_Cette nuit-là, aveuglé par la haine et la peine, guidé par ses instincts, Edward s'assura à ce que le routier meurt, lui aussi..._

Un mois que l'accident avait coûté et brisé la vie de tout un monde pour le vampire. Carlisle avait su, en arrivant sur le lieu de la tragédie, que tout changerait à jamais. _Il avait imaginé mille hypothèses... mais il savait une chose probablement avec certitude : son fils n'y survivrait pas. _

Edward se tenait devant lui, le regard vide et noir. Il avait cessé de s'alimenter. Cessé de sortir. Durant quelques jours, il avait pris possession de la maison désormais vide des Swan, cherchant en vain une explication. Quelque chose qui lui dirait pourquoi Isabella Swan, 18 ans, est morte. Il ne revenait plus à la villa, ne pouvant affronter les regards des vampires qui auraient dû réagir à temps, le regard d'Alice qui n'avait pas vu, celui de Jasper qui n'avait pas ressenti la peur, celui d'Emmett qui aurait pu détourner la trajectoire du camion, celui de Rosalie qui aurait pu extirper Bella de la cabine avant l'impact, celui d'Esmé qui aurait dû insister pour que Bella ne soit pas seule pendant qu'Edward chasse et la laisser aller chez son amie, celui de Carlisle qui n'avait pas pu la sauver... _et surtout le sien. Son regard de chasseur assoiffé alors que sa compagne vivait ses dernières secondes. Son odorat qui n'a pas imaginé un instant que c'était le sang de Bella, son ouïe qui n'a pas réagit suffisamment vite en entendant les pneus freiner sur le bitume, ses membres restés paralysés quand il avait compris... _Il a passé un mois à chercher des coupables, à broyer ce qu'il croisait... en vain.

_**{Playlist :**__** Era - Last Song}**_

Face au docteur Cullen, ce n'était plus un vampire, mais un homme. _Qu'il avait cessé d'être en 1918. _Epuisé, les yeux cernés et noirs, les membres tremblants et la peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude, Edward tenait un briquet entre ses doigts.

- Edward...

- Non Carlisle... je ne peux plus... Je t'en implore...

- Edward... Tu ne t'es pas laissé le temps de surmonter cette souffrance... Je sais combien c'est difficile, mais laisse-toi du temps...

Edward eut un léger sourire n'atteignant pas ses yeux, et Carlisle remarquait ses lèvres craquelées. Son fils ne le regardait plus. Depuis un mois, il n'avait plus recroisé un seul regard...

- Je suis immortel, Carlisle. J'ai vécu un mois à ressasser chaque bruit, chaque instant... A chaque seconde. Ca fait mal, Carlisle. Ca fait très mal... Et je n'ai plus aucun mot pour me battre avec toi, à ce sujet... Je sais que tu le comprends, je sais aussi la peine que je te fais et le sacrifice que je te demande... J'ai conscience que jamais rien ne sera plus comme avant, mais la vie a cessé de tourner droit dès l'instant où elle...

Les mots se bloquaient dans la gorge d'Edward Cullen, refusant de sortir, comme assénant une vérité trop horrible à soutenir. _Isabella Swan est partie là où il n'est pas. Cette simple affirmation suffisait au vampire pour savoir que sa décision était la bonne. _Il releva alors le regard vers celui de Carlisle qui, même s'il eut envie de lui dire de vivre, ne put s'y résoudre.

- Tu m'as toujours dit que l'on a une âme... Si tel est le cas, libère la mienne pour qu'elle retrouve ce qui lui a été retiré...

Carlisle avait déjà pris sa décision, et Edward le lut dans son esprit. Un poids s'envola alors, comme le prémisse d'une nouvelle perspective qui rendait le jeune vampire serein. _A défaut d'être heureux._ Les secondes passaient, plus lentement que jamais, et Carlisle à allure humaine se levait et vint faire face à son fils. Son premier compagnon de route. _Quand il l'avait mordu pour lui épargner une mort certaine, il savait qu'il faisait un choix à conséquence. Longtemps, il avait douté. Jusqu'à l'année dernière. Il avait dû sauver Edward, pour qu'Isabella Swan puisse trouver son bonheur et sa raison d'être. Pour qu'Edward Masen ne soit pas qu'un adolescent atteint de la grippe espagnole. Puis, de nouveau, le sens lui échappait. _Edward n'avait jamais été heureux, sauf ces deux dernières années. _Qu'est-ce que deux ans, alors qu'il y en a eu 105 sans but ?_

Edward observa une dernière fois l'ange blond face à lui et ferma les yeux.

- Merci...

Puis, il sentit le médecin placer ses deux mains autour de son visage, et alors qu'il attendait le coup fatal, il sentit deux lèvres se placer sur son front.

- Que dieu t'amène à elle...

Sans effort, en un seul coup, Carlisle brisa la vie maudite qu'il avait lui-même créé il y a trop longtemps déjà... Presque simultanément, les membres du clan Cullen entrèrent dans le bureau, pour constater qu'il y aurait désormais une personne en moins parmi eux.

Le médecin lança le briquet allumé et le corps prit feu, les flammes dansant sous les yeux d'Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé. Chacun savait que ça finirait par arriver tôt ou tard. Rosalie contrôla le feu et l'éteignit peu de temps après, ne laissant pour seule trace qu'un simple trait de fumée qui envahissait l'espace et un sol carbonisé. Esmé s'approchait de son mari, dont le cœur venait de se briser. _Il n'était plus humain, mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme. _

Et alors qu'ils contemplaient tous ce qu'il restait d'Edward Cullen, aucun d'eux ne sut que, dans un endroit dont personne n'a jamais pu témoigner l'existence, cet endroit dont jamais personne ne revient, deux âmes s'étreignaient...


End file.
